cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 08: Their Respective Feelings
い |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Sorezore no omoi |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 08 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = December 2015 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 20 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 07: What You Got |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 09: My Clan }}Their Respective Feelings is the eighth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2. Plot On the morning of the shop tournament Chrono fries an egg as he hears about the popular Kagero clan leader, Mamoru Anjou on the television. Meanwhile at the Anjou residence, Tokoha welcomes her older brother back home as she prepares to leave for the shop tournament. Mamoru tells her to go all-out as he wishes her good luck. At Card Capital 2, the tournament bracket has been put out showing that Chrono and Shion will meet at the finals should they win their other matches. As they go to their matches, a cardfighter passes Chrono, stating that he hopes Chrono will advance smoothly. As Tokoha looks for her opponent a group of people, having noticed her, realise that she is the younger sister of Mamoru Anjou. As the matches begin, Tokoha's opponent, Tsuneto Tado, loudly express his aspiration towards Mamoru declaring that if he defeats her, Tokoha will let him fight against Mamoru. Clueless to the commotion, Chrono learns from Shion that Tokoha's older brother is the Kagero Clan leader and is quite popular. Riding Budding Maiden, Diane, Tokoha expresses her annoyance towards her brother being brought in despite the shop tournament having nothing to do with him. Shin notes that she doesn't usually enter tournaments with Kamui following up that she only just entered the previous night. With more people gathering around to watch 'Mamoru's little sister' play, Tokoha is reminded of how she has always been in her brother's shadow. How she couldn't afford to lose since she was his sister. However, watching Chrono create his own path to get here now despite the obstacles blocking him inspired her. She too, would create her own path with her own power. Having just taken the attack of a Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo, Tokoha begins her turn by riding Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha then proceeds to stride just as Chrono and Shion do the same. Attacking with her vanguard she swiftly defeats Tsuneto. Though the surrounding people continue to comment on her being Mamoru's sister, Kumi comes to congratulate her. Kumi herself had lost her match so she was going to cheer on Tokoha from then onwards. Having finished their matches also, Chrono and Shion meet up with them just as a loud commotion can be heard from a nearby match. A fighter who no one had ever seen before had dominated their opponent, commenting that it was their first time using the particular clan. Looking to the tournament bracket he noted that his next opponent was the Neo Nectar user, Tokoha Anjou. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon Oracle Think Tank *Assault Dive Eagle *Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo Gear Chronicle *Chronojet Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon Neo Nectar *Maiden of Dimorphotheca *Budding Maiden, Diane *Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini *Blossoming Maiden, Cela *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters